angel wings
by hetaliantastic
Summary: whether or not he was an angel without wings or the devil with horns was questioned. {prucan, ruscan, uscan, franada, yaoi, hetalia) {aka, canada x multi} WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS ON THE FAMILY COMPUTER.
1. prologue

six times matthew williams was dead, and those six times he survived. six times he was buried after his death, and six times he dug himself out. devils can't do that, but angels surely can. although angels aren't equipped with purple eyes, blonde curly hair and glasses. only devils were meant to look innocent over their horns and tridents.

matthew williams hadn't died in a long time, and he needed his release from the century that he lived in.

standing atop the roof of his ten story hotel, he pushed the end of his boots over the edge, bending his knees before springing in the air, starting his leave from the world. wind flew past him, and it felt as if time stood still. the ground was racing towards him in a mark epiphany. he laughed, and that was the last he uttered before his head cracked on the ground, startling the people below, who began to freak. calling ambulances and police, but matthew williams was all but alive.

a white spark shot into his eyes, as he opened them, sitting up in his bed, stretching his aching body.

 _seven._

the twenty-first century was upon him, and his new life was about to begin.


	2. one

roaming the streets was one of the things matthew liked to do, as he embraced the culture and trends of the new century. it helped him seem one with the rest of the crowd, and not make him _that_ old. he scouted about the stores around the neighbourhood, briefly window shopping as he scanned over the clothing and items he wished to buy to make him fit in.

 _iphone_ he wrote down mentally, along with _air jordan's, cars, wifi, jean shorts_ and _social networking_.

"yo, kyle!" he heard some boy shout beside him, calling out to his friend and flailing his arms stupidly. "what's up! you wanna hang at derek's tonight?! he's throwing a wicked party, and he said that natalie will be there too! the hot one, not the nerdy one!"

 _slang_. matthew added. _lots of slang_.

the boys who were conversing passed by him, uttering a breathy 'sorry', as they accidentally banged into his shoulder. matthew nodded in return, glad they actually noticed his existence.

his outing around the town was proven to him to be a success, so by about 4:45pm, matthew started to make his way home, promising himself to go back out and buy most of the needed items on his list the next day.

to him, this century seemed easier to deal with than the last. the twentieth century had so much change every minute, and at the rate it went, matthew couldn't keep up with the hassle. new gadgets and materials were being exposed everyday, matthew had to adapt to the sudden almost climate-like changes.

he sighed, stripping free from his jacket, laying it onto the chair beside his bed with a swish. matthew quickly undressed, crawling in between the bed sheets. it was still early, the light shining through the windows proving the actual time. but matthew was tired, mostly from transporting from century to century in the matter of seconds, but also from walking around the town for five hours straight. he yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes like a little child would do. matthew closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his body.

" _your power is weakening isn't it?"_

" _no, not really. it depletes sometimes, but that's just because i'm human."_

" _you sure about that?"_

" _positive."_

" _you're a powerful one, matthew."_

" _shut up."_

matthew awoke only about five hours later, it now being 10 o'clock, his body feeling quite well rested.

 _maybe it was high time to search for food places._

he stopped by the chair beside him, grabbing his jacket, and picking up his casually-tossed-to-the-ground clothes, sliding the material over his skinny form. slipping on his shoes, he walked out of the building into the darkness of the night.

matthew didn't expect to see such a large crowd of people out at this hour of the night. hell, he'd never seen this many people in a group in broad _daylight_ , let alone _10:26pm_ at night. he casually slid past the obviously drunk group of friends, looking for something that was at least _open_ and could possibly serve food to him.

a brightly lit corner shop caught his attention, and he made a beeline for it, merely brushing past either high or drunk people, ignoring their mumbles of 'watch it, boy' or 'don't fucking touch me'. matthew opened the door, his eyes widening with the pure size of the store. the shelves were stocked full of treats and chips alike of all colours and flavours.

"good day." the man behind the counter said, grinning in marthew's direction. "sorry to be rude, but are you a bloke or a chick?"

 _shit_. matthew thought. _i haven't checked what gender i am in this century_.

the man looked at matthew expectantly, his fingers tapping on the glass counter.

matthew turned, avoiding eye contact as he pretended to pick up a bag of chips. with the hand that was facing away from the man, he slowly pushed his three middle fingers below his abdomen, past both layers of bottoms, feeling around. a shiver went up his spine as his fingers brushed lightly against a bulge of a penis.

"boy." he whispered. "probably not what you hoped, i'm guessing."

the man chuckled. "not exactly what i hoped, but i'm not disappointed. you're pretty hot for a boy."

matthew smiled at that. nobody has found him hot since the eighteenth century.

"you're not so bad yourself." matthew replied, flashing a toothy grin before trotting over to the section that had refrigerated goods, looking for a microwave meal.

matthew watched from the corner of his eye as the man not-so-innocently checked out his ass as he bent down to pick the meal he liked.

he walked up to the counter, and placed the package down, along with a bottle of water.

"night in?" the man asked, ringing up the food. matthew nodded.

"alright," the man started, looking at the computer screen. "that will be $8.50 and your name, please."

matthew smiled, his tongue poking out his mouth a little. "matthew williams." he passed over a ten. "yours is?"

"alfred jones." he handover matthew's change. "come back soon."

matthew went to take the change from alfred's hand, and in that instant, alfred slowly closed his hand around matthew's, and kissed it.

"classy." matthew winked. "i like that."

alfred winked back. "there's more where that came from, mattie." he let go of matthew's hand, waving at him as he left.

matthew made the trek back home, bag of food in hand, and he threw the meal into the microwave, turning on the tv as he did. the rest if the night was spent with matthew eating, watching tv, then finally going to bed again, leaving the rest of the century behind him. matthew himself to get the items on the list as soon as the light shines through the windows.


	3. two

the morning came faster and brighter than matthew expected. the light from the sun felt like it was piercing his eyes and burning the retinas at the same time, resulting in double hellish morning grumpiness. he dragged himself out of bed, realizing that he fell asleep watching the tv and completely clothed. sighing, he trudged over to the tiny bathroom connecting to his bedroom, stripping down as he walked, not bothering to pick up his mess just yet. as soon as all of matthew's clothes were off, he stood in front of the mirror, completely naked. fingers traced the outlines and curves of this new body he was given, appreciating the fact that he was a _male_ and not a female. memories from last night flashed before his eyes.

 _alfred_. the man he met at the corner store last night. matthew lifted up the hand that alfred kissed, sighing in gratitude. it did feel nice to be complemented, even for a guy who has died seven times, and lived seven different lives. he imagined alfred with him right now, in this very bathroom. his calloused hands sliding over every curve of matthew's body. the sweet smell that radiated off of him as the two were interacting.

he imagined alfred's hand travelling lower, towards his inner thighs and all of the above. to matthew's newly-found penis. his hand now crawling towards the ring of muscles behind his perineum. one finger first. then another, and another. he imagined alfred's fingers being replaced by his penis, and matthew could almost feel the pleasure and pain that alfred would have caused.

matthew looked down, seeing his penis rise up slowly but surely. the tip was gleaming in beads of precum, as his erotic fantasies continued on. maybe this was the worst time to be turned on, but matthew couldn't help it. his brain showed images of alfred pinning his body to the bed, pounding into him harder and harder, going faster as the pleasure got too intense. matthew jerked himself off to the fantasy of alfred's sweaty face above him, and his thick penis pulsing inside him. his non occupied hand turned on the tap, running it under water and using it as lubricant, making it easier to pump himself. matthew bit back a moan, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. his right hand found its way to the entrance to his behind, pushing in all four of his fingers from the get go. it burned like hell, but matthew tried to make it feel like it was actually alfred's penis, and not just imaginary. matthew shuddered, his fingers jabbing both his prostate and almost there pushing him to the edge.

"alfred." he whispered as white hot cum squirted out from inside him, leaving his penis raw and red, but the tip baby pink. he came for almost twenty seconds, ribbons of the liquid still streaming out. eventually, his previously erect member began to soften, making it easier to get into the shower. because who the hell wants to shower with a painful hard-on?

a mere ten minutes passed, and matthew stepped out of the shower, now clean, and ready to buy stuff that he needed to fit in. quickly changing into the clothes he had carelessly tossed on the ground on his way to the shower, he stole a glance at himself, noticing that his eyes laid an after-orgasm glow to them, but that didn't matter. matthew grabbed the first set of house keys he saw, and practically sprinted out the door.

town wasn't as busy as its was during the night, but for almost 10 o'clock in the morning, people bustling about in stores, coffee shops and restaurants. matthew turned a corner, stopping to press the button on the pole near the crosswalk. across the street was a shop that caught matthew's eye particularly. with a red sign in the front of it, the beautifully aristocratic letters spelled "Vans".

 _snazzy_. matthew thought, stepping through the glass doors. shoes and t-shirts lined all four of the walls, making the whole place seem symmetrical in a way. there were customers almost corner to corner in this shop, some talking, some trying on shoes, some waiting in line for a changing room. he looked around the store, watching to see what other people bought.

 _jean shorts_. matthew checked this off on his mental shopping list. _nice shoes, shirts with logos_ were checked off as well _. maybe i could buy-_

a mildly suggestive hand groping his butt stopped any further monologue from matthew, who flicked his head around long enough to see the person's face.

"alfred!" matthew gasped, his face tinting a bright red. "you scared me! i thought you were some pervert!" he smacked alfred playfully on his chest, making the taller man let out a breathy laugh.

alfred ran a hand through matthew's golden locks, tugging on the curl that didn't lay flat. "i was just passing by, and i swore my eyes saw a beautiful hunk of sexy ass in the store, so i wanted to pop by and ask ya if ya wanna go somewhere later?" his hair brushing ceased, awaiting matthew's response.

the smaller boy sucked in a breath as he thought the plans over. after about ten seconds of rattling his brain for an excuse. unsuccessful, he gazed up at alfred.

"okay."


	4. three

**this chapter is shorter for a reason btw - taco**

alfred probably has this all planned out in his head from the first moment he walked in thee door of the shop. he seemed to know where he wanted to go with matthew, for a man who claimed he was "just winging it".

"we can go to my house, if you want." alfred asked, hooking his arm around matthew's waist. "i have clothes at my place if you don't wanna wear the same ones again."

matthew nodded, his head finding a home on alfred's chest. "i need more clothes, so okay."

as an oblivious matthew closed his eyes for a minute, alfred used his empty hand, pumping his fist the air in pride. all the guys around him glared in either disgust or jealousy. the two men walked for a few, absorbing the morning life around them, before alfred stopped at the entrance door to his apartment. matthew followed the man inside his home, observing the type of luxury that alfred lived in. a key clicked, and alfred invited matthew inside his home. it was quaint and aristocratic, the shelves aligned in a symmetrical fashion. movies from a to z were lines across the shelves beside the flat screen tv, where alfred had told matthew that he spent most of his free days. pictures lined the hall, showing what probably was alfred's family, as well as pets, food, holidays, and miscellaneous fun times.

"used to be my dad's place." alfred said, detaching his grip on matthew. "he gave it to me after papa died."

shock was the only thing on matthew's face. "y-your parents were gay?"

alfred let out a deep chuckle, walking over to the hallway wall, and taking off a picture. "hell yeah they were! besides myself, they were the gayest gay people to ever walk this earth!"

matthew had to laugh at that, because technically no, alfred's parents weren't the gayest on the earth. he himself was. matthew was created far before alfred's parents were even conceived. humoring the man, he still agreed wisely, glancing around for a place to sit. alfred motioned his head towards the couch, where the two awkwardly sat beside each other, not knowing exactly where to put their hands and legs.

alfred laughed randomly, and looking into matthew's eyes, he asked. "can you dance?"

matthew nodded, his face a bit pink from the type of dance he knew. alfred only cheered at that. "we should have a dance off! i'm probably going to beat you though!" he jumped from the couch, grabbing a somewhat of a tiny speaker device, and connected it to his phone.

"i'll play a song, and you just gotta dance to it, and whoever looks the most super awesome wins!" alfred bounced his way back to where matthew was, taking off his shirt. matthew gaped at the girth of alfred's biceps. his mouth was most likely wide open, making alfred only wink, and flex a bit, matthew's eyes widening as the shadows appeared, outlining his arms. he thought his whole body was melting from the pure size and glory of the muscles in front of his eyes.

matthew, sort of self conscious about his body, he decided to keep his shirt on. soon, a heavy beat started blasting from the speakers, sending alfred in a wild dancing fit. matthew could only stare in awe as his body curved around the beat almost like a stripper would. the muscles in his arms moved in a ripple, sending matthew's world into slow motion.

"fuck me." matthew whispered, too quiet for alfred to hear.

"what did you say, mattie?!" alfred shouted over the loud music. he stopped dancing, and stepped over to the radio, turning it down. "say it again?"

is was probably alfred's face that made matthew blush. he straightened his posture, and leaned impeccably close to the other man. "fuck me."


	5. four

**/long awaited chapter 4/**

"wha-?" alfred was taken aback by matthew's sudden outburst. _fuck him?_ "you can't be serio-"

matthew growled, staring into alfred's eyes. his magic started to bore into alfred the longer he stared, tempting him ever so much. matthew's eyes flashed a brilliant glowing red. "you are going to have sex with me." his voice commanded, and because alfred so entranced, he agreed.

matthew drew back, snapping his eyes shut as his intense magic wore off. alfred shook his head, the trance wearing off as well.

"i'm not using a condom." alfred snapped, his voice taking on a certain dominance. "and i'm not putting my cock inside you until you really get down on your knees and _beg_ for it."

matthew loved this side of alfred already.

"yes sir." matthew whispered. his knees were already jelly, and they haven't even done anything.

alfred grinned devilishly, and then brushed it off. "stand up. strip, then bend over in front of me. i wanna see how tight you are."

"yes sir." matthew agreed. "anything to pleasure you, sir."

alfred groped matthew's butt, making him squeak. "good boy. now get to it."

matthew nodded. he then started to unbutton his shirt first. halfway down his unbuttoning, alfred smirked, and reached out to twist matthew's little pink nipple. the act made the strawberry blonde flinch.

"now now, matthew. we can't get cocky." alfred twisted harder, loving how sensitive matthew was with this particular part of his body. "i want you to beg like the slut you are."

"yes sir." matthew whispered, not wanting his words to come out in a loud moan.

"louder." alfred said, harshly scraping his nails across matthew's chest. "i need to hear you scream."

"yes sir!" matthew shouted.

alfred pushed matthew down to the ground, his knee on either one of matthew's shoulders, pressing down with all of his weight. "i said scream, you slut!"

"yes sir!" matthew screamed, albeit his voice was scratchy from his time not screaming at all.

"that's what i wanted to hear!" alfred shouted at matthew, grabbing him by the hair, and pulling him from the ground. "i'm going to strip you now, because you seem to be unable to." he harshly began to remove matthew's clothes, most likely ripping all of his attire, but whatever, he would get him some more.

once alfred was satisfied with matthew standing completely butt naked in front of him, he roughly pushed matthew's spine. "bend your pretty ass down."

matthew obeyed what alfred had said before, and turned around, his ass two inches away from alfred's face.

"what do you want me to do, sir?" matthew whispered, his voice now taking on its normal tone.

alfred smirked, reaching a hand out, and raking his nails along the backs of matthew's thighs. "i want you to obey."

at that, matthew nodded. "yes si-"

alfred shoved his whole face inside of matthew's ass, cutting off any further speech from the man. matthew whined alfred's name as he roughly ground his tongue into the soft skin of matthew's insides. alfred went deeper and deeper with his tongue, with experience he knew where and how to hit matthew's prostate from his position. he moved his face closer, his tongue delving deeper into the cavern which was matthew williams' body. he felt around a bit, before swiping over that tiny bump. matthew pushed back against alfred, calling out his name over and over again.

 _found it_. alfred thought, before grinding his tongue against that spot again.

matthew whined something in french that was unintelligible from any human ear. alfred decided that he was done pleasuring matthew, and pulled back his tongue. it was time for his turn.

"up." alfred smacked matthew's ass. "on your knees in front of me."

it didn't take long for matthew to obey, he kneeled down in front of alfred, awaiting his next command.

"suck me." alfred said, his dominance speaking for him.

matthew didn't need to be told twice. he started first, with his hands, running them along the slight bulge in alfred's jeans. he then made a work of taking said jeans off, and exposing alfred's cock.

matthew's eyes widened. he'd never seen a cock in his life, but this one seemed pretty thick compared to his own, small, pale and fleshy one. alfred's cock was completely red, especially at the tip, and in matthew's eyes, it looked so erotic. bulging blue veins going up both sides of it, prominent head, and the length. a guess at six and a half inches at best.

alfred put on a smug look as matthew stared. "aw, is my cock too thick for you?" he thrust his hips forward, rubbing the head on matthew's cheek. "because i can't make it smaller."

matthew rubbed his cheek back against alfred's cock. "i love your cock." matthew gave the tip a squeeze. "and i like it big."

alfred smirked, pushing matthew's lips to his tip. "get me hard then, if you like it so much."

"yes sir." matthew responded, before bringing alfred's manhood into his mouth.

alfred's cock was thicker in his mouth then in his hands. matthew could only manage about half until he choked, tears in his eyes. but alfred didn't care. this was only the easy part. alfred began to thrust into matthew's mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of the smaller man's throat, until he was completely balls-deep into matthew's mouth. matthew, on the other hand, was just about to throw up, but it felt great to taste such a cock.

"matt, your mouth is amazing." alfred groaned, his fist buried in matthew's hair. suddenly, alfred yanked matthew up to his face, licking the inside and outside of his mouth. matthew moaned, the slimy appendage twisting with his own. "you taste like me." alfred said, pulling away for a second, before reconnecting again in need.

matthew thought a second. it felt so _sickeningly good_ to kiss **alfred***. his kisses were intense, rough, needy and tongue-filled. like alfred wanted to taste matthew inside and out, and paint his body the colours of the world. alfred pulled away after awhile longer, and stared at matthew with beautiful blue pools. he felt _safe_ being in this man's presence. **matthew*** was the one to reconnect their lips again, this kiss less intense, but with underlying passion and wanting. matthew pulled away before alfred could react, and slid his hand into alfred's hair, pressing their foreheads together.

"you're so pretty." alfred whispered, moving his forehead away towards matthew's neck. his lips made contact with the pale skin, kissing needily. "my canadian beauty."

matthew bit his lip, holding in a whine. it was almost like alfred knew where to touch matthew to make him a writhing mess.

"how does that feel, angel?" alfred whispered against matthew's skin. "use your words."

matthew let go of his lip, releasing a kitten-like mewl. "it f-feels good, sir. please-" he cut himself off with a moan as alfred bit his skin. "o-oh maple!"

"neck, huh?" alfred asked, his hands roaming towards matthew's nipples. "if you like that, how's-" he pinched a perked up nub. "-this?"

matthew called out alfred's name, his back arching. "fuck me! right this minute!"

alfred chuckled, shaking his head, and punning his finger delicately over his nipple. "i'm afraid i can't do that, angel. you see, you are not prepared, and didn't i say you had to _beg_ for me to put my cock inside you?" he tsked, twisting again, matthew crying out in pleasure. "we can't have us disobey the rules, now can we?"

"n-no, sir." matthew whined, alfred's hands roaming lower towards matthew's hard, neglected cock. he gave the base a squeeze.

"how about," alfred began, wandering hands crawling towards matthew's backside. "how about, i prepare you to be taken by my cock, huh? sound good?" he pushed his finger onto matthew's perineum, making him whimper.

"y-yes, sir." matthew whispered, his shyness coming back. he always got shy when he was being fingered, for some damn stupid reason.

alfred kissed matthew's forehead, and leaned over to the bedside table he had, bringing out a bottle of lube that was surprisingly, half empty. lifting matthew's leg over his shoulder, alfred squeezed out about a handful, and chucking the bottle somewhere on the floor, probably to be stepped on tomorrow. alfred gazed downwards, admiring the pink of matthew's little hole. He slicked up one of his fingers, the first one, and slowly began to enter it. his finger was swallowed up immediately, surprising alfred, who added another. same result. his finger was again entered easily, as were the third and fourth.

"you sure are eager." alfred said, scissoring all four of his fingers. "your hole was so loose."

matthew moaned, grabbing onto alfred's hips and digging his nails into them. "i-i may have f-fingered myself last night, sir."

alfred laughed, shoving in a fifth finger. "you naughty little slut. fingering yourself all alone." he thrust his fingers in and out quickly, matthew reduced into a mess. "you should only do that when i'm around to watch, okay?"

"yes, sir." matthew whispered, wincing as alfred retracted his fingers.

alfred sat back, and took off the rest of his clothes, almost as in a strip-tease fashion. matthew didn't care to look at alfred's abs or anything, all he was staring at was his cock. "has anyone else seen it?" matthew asked shyly, his face turning a shade of pink, and his arms wrapping around his middle.

alfred cooed internally at the adorable shy look on matthew's face. "nope. you're the first one, babe." he winced a bit at his sudden choice for words, but it made matthew blush harder, so who the hell cared.

matthew crawled over to alfred. "so i'm going to be the first one to have this-" he paused and took hold of alfred's manhood, sliding the tip over his face. "-thick, long and hard cock inside me?"

alfred shuddered. he had to admit, matthew was definitely experienced. "anything for my canadian beauty." alfred said, his fingers curling into the soft strands of matthew's hair.

matthew slid his body upwards, now sitting on alfred's lap. He leaned impossibly close to alfred's ear and whispered. "i want your cock inside me. now."

alfred was in heaven. matthew's dirty talk, his plump ass rested against his penis, matthew's body molded against his own. everything was so perfect he would cum if he didn't have self control. "anything for you, my beauty." alfred fluidly lifted matthew up, his ass kissing the tip of his cock, and intently stared as matthew was penetrated.

the sight was so beautiful in alfred's eyes. his penis engulfed in the tight passageway of the most beautiful man on earth. matthew's hips skillfully lifting up, only to slam back down again. alfred was in absolute awe. he could feel his cock pulsing inside matthew, overwhelmed by the velvet-soft and slippery insides. matthew's face wasn't even making a readable expression as his body relentlessly bounced on alfred's cock. his face was sweaty, and beads of it were dripping down the pale flesh of his chest, only adding to the glow that radiated off of him.

"y-you're like an angel." alfred said, returning most of matthew's jumps on his cock, slamming their hips together. "my angel. my beautiful canadian." alfred jabbed into matthew faster, making the other man cry out, and dig his nails into the shoulders of the man dominating him.

matthew couldn't speak, his mind was only in unspeakable bliss. the noises of skin on skin, the frame of the bed smacking the wall, alfred's contorted faces. everything was perfect.

"matthew." alfred groaned, taking a hold of matthew's hair, and bringing his lips to his own. "i'm gonna cum."

the two kissed, their tongues tangling for the third time that night. moans were incorporated into the kiss, as well as nibbles and bites. matthew sucked on alfred's tongue, his hips grinding down on to him at the same time.

alfred gasped, the heat pooling in his stomach. his orgasm was right at the hilt, and he was about to spill over. matthew continued to grind back on alfred, close as well. alfred gasped, giving a couple hard thrusts to matthew's prostate, before stilling completely as he came. thick ribbons of sticky white fluid came from matthew, all over the both of their tired bodies. alfred knew that matthew wouldn't mind having him cum inside, so of course, that's what he did.

the two had collapsed onto the mattress, panting heavily and sweating.

alfred was the first to speak, his own hand finding a way to matthew's hand, and linking them together. "you're good." he laughed, using his thumb to trace circles on matthew's appendage. "we should go again."

matthew just groaned.

 **kisses:**

 **alfred*** \-  /gifs/515513-kissinbarsyoufool-french-kiss-gif

 **matthew*** \- /gifs/kiss-bw-gif-3iThzTU5IDXQk


	6. five

matthew surprisingly woke up the next morning before alfred did. maybe that was because he felt super uncomfortable sitting in a puddle of semen. He sat up in bed, moving his gaze to the man beside him.

 _wow_. matthew thought. _i think this was the first time a supernatural had intercourse with a mortal._

he brushed alfred's hair out of his eyes, admiring his sleepy state. leaning down, matthew kissed his forehead, before standing up.

 _holy maple, my ass hurts_. matthew barely made it to the dresser across the room before having to lean on it to regain his balance. his legs were still jelly, and he could feel his own heartbeat pounding in his ass. he opened the top drawer, and pulled out whatever his hand touched first. throwing it on, he started his trek to the bathroom.

"angel?" alfred's sleepy voice startled matthew, and he turned.

"good morning. sorry, i will let you get back on with your day, i-i'll leave in a bit." matthew pushed hair behind his ear, feeling awkward as alfred stared at him.

"that's my shirt." he said.

matthew blushed harder. "s-sorry. i'll take it off when i-" he stopped mid sentance when he saw blood dribbling out of alfred's nose. "your n-nose is bleeding."

alfred nodded, still staring at matthew. "my what is what?"

"your nose." matthew pointed. "it's bleeding."

a shocked look covered alfred's face, and he pressed his hand to his nose. "oh shit." he scrambled out of bed and towards the bathroom, slamming the door. "this has only happened once before, and it only occurs when someone i love is wearing something of mine, or looks completely adorable. and you are all three of those things." he came out of the bathroom, toilet paper in his nose, soaked in blood.

matthew giggled. alfred was full of cute surprises.

"you're so cute." matthew said, limping his way to alfred, and rubbing his face.

"shut up. you're the cute one." he noticed matthew's limp. "oh shit i must've done something real bad to your ass if you're limping like that."

matthew shook his head, and pulled down the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. "i'm okay. it'll go away in a couple days."

alfred stroked matthew's hair. "you can stay here if you want. it's not like you were a one-night-stand or something." he flipped out his phone. "plus, i get to spend more time with you. c'mon, lets go get some ice cream."

"for breakfast?" matthew's eyes widened, and he gripped alfred's arm like a child would.

"whatever you want, angel. disney movies are available as well. we could rent those." alfred smiled, and kissed his beautiful angel.

"thank you, alfie!" matthew squealed, hugging alfred's chest. "you're the best!"

alfred smiled wider, and hugged matthew back. "anything for my angel." he let go if matthew, tossing him a pair of his boxers and a pair of shorts that was supposed to be ass hugging. of course, matthew looked beautiful in it, and alfred couldn't help but stare. matthew also threw on a sweatshirt of alfred's, and a pair of socks.

alfred gulped as matthew bent over in the bathroom, looking for an extra toothbrush.

matthew turned, giggling. "he's standing."

he pointed towards alfred's lower half. "and you're still naked, silly."

"shut up." alfred blushed, turning away from matthew to grab his own clothes. "it's just because you're so fucking cute."

"what, i'm so cute that you're still naked, or that your hard?" matthew teased, spitting out the toothpaste and washing his mouth out.

alfred snorted, now fully clothed. "both."

almost 45 minutes later, the two made their way out the door, (after alfred received a quick blowjob), they walked to the middle of town hand in hand.

"okay." alfred looked around. "we need movies, a new sweatshirt for you, some ice cream, popcorn, a pair of shorts for you, powdered protein, milk, fruit, and i think that's about it." he dragged matthew into a corner store, looking around for ice cream.

"you take left, and i'll take right, mmkay?" alfred asked, kissinng matthew on the lips.

"got it, captain!" he saluted alfred, who just burst out laughing and jogged to the other side of the store.

matthew opened a freezer, and as soon as he did, he smacked into someone. matthew slammed the door back shut. "i'm sorry! i wasn't looking at what i was doing and i didn't think there was anyone there! i'm not used to this please don't be mad!" he lifted his head up, and was met with the tallest man he had ever seen. he had to have been about 6'5, and was about double matthew's body size.

"да." the man spoke. "i sorry too. i did not mean to walk in way of the door." he stuck out a hand, wanting matthew to shake it.

"m-matthew williams." matthew spoke, his voice trembling. he hadn't even looked in this man's eyes yet.

"ivan braginski." the man replied, bending down to matthew's height. he met eyes with him.

matthew was surprised that he had met another supernatural in this place. they usually spread farther out. he guessed this one didn't want to leave town. purple eyes met purple eyes, and they stares for awhile, both of them releasing magic, trying to beat the other. ivan was powerful, but not as powerful as matthew. matthew's magic bore into ivan before his magic could even start. to normal humans, this just looked like a staring contest. but to supernaturals, this was so much more complicated than that.

ivan pulled back, his eyes looking less purple then they were before. the two began to communicate in their own supernatural tongue.

" _so you're the one everyone is talking about."_

" _everyone?"_

" _yes. from the elves and faries to the devils and satan. everyone knows who you are."_

" _what? when did i become so popular?"_

" _the moment you let that mortal's seed get into you."_

" _alfred's? he is my boyfriend!"_

" _matthew, you are in grave danger. any more contacts and sex with mortals could disable your magic and ability to die and come back."_

" _but-"_

" _no buts, i will protect you. i will be by your side. i can loan you my magic when you need it."_

the two spoke in english again.

"please, matvey." ivan said, pressing his hands together. "you can't be having sex with him!"

"who are you to decide who i have sex with?" matthew responded. "i don't even know who you are!"

ivan grabbed matthew's hands. "matvey, have sex with me! you must!"

"do you want me to stab you?" matthew said back, struggling free.

"please, matvey!" ivan begged, getting down on his knees. "i beg of you to have sex with me! please! i will do anything!"

matthew moves back from ivan, who was pleading on his knees. he was honestly sort of grossed out, that another supernatural was on his knees, begging his ass off, just to have sex with him so he didn't lose his magic.

"what the fuck is going on in here?!" alfred shouted, pulling matthew to his chest protectively. "oh, its _you_."


	7. six

"aren't you married?" alfred said, bittersweet. "to that asian man that i happened to see in bed with you on _that_ night."

"да." ivan said back in the same tone alfred used. "yao braginski."

"and i see you still hit on people out of your league." alfred pulled matthew into his chest, putting both of his arms around him. "such as mattie here. i'm afraid yao will find out if you even lay another hand on my boyfriend."

ivan glared in alfred's direction, then switched his gaze to matthew. "remember what i say, matvey. you can always have sex with me."

ivan smiled, then walked out of the store, uttering no final words. matthew watched him go in question.

"who was he to you?" matthew asked alfred, who was gripping the handle of the freezer so tight that his hands were white.

"the sweetest man you will ever meet on the outside," alfred said, tightening his grip on the door handle. "but a commie bastard on the inside. this man was trying to take you away from me, believe it or not. i always did that to him. i wanted there to be no other man but me in his life. We weren't even dating or anything, but it was like a trance was taking over me and it made everything about him so irresistible. i wanted him and only him for so long, that when he got married, it tore me apart. he didn't love me. he only loved that slutty bitch; yao wang." alfred touched his head to the cool surface of the freezer, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall out.

matthew rubbed circles into alfred's back, and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "i love you. it doesn't matter if ivan does or not, but just know that i do."

alfred turned back around and looked into matthew's eyes. "thank you." he threw his arms around matthew, and held him close, kissing his face over and over. matthew laughed, alfred's unshaven face tickling his skin.

"stop! it tickles!" matthew gasped, still laughing his head off. "alfred! i'm being serious!" his neck and lips being the ones attacked most. "alfie!"

"yes?" alfred asked between kisses. "stop, you say? nah. you're too pretty to be left alone."

matthew blushed, smacking alfred's chest. "shut up."

the two young men were practically flying around town, hand in hand, buying all the things they needed for their movie day. three hours they were out, spending most of that time exchanging loving glances and little kisses between each other, that by the time matthew's feet began to hurt and they went home, alfred's lips only tasted of matthew. it was a nice feeling, definitely, but it was almost intoxicatingly potent. he wanted more.

"okay, matt in the hat, which one first?" alfred said as soon as matthew was dressed in an oversized sweater of alfred's, (matthew refused to wear the new one until they washed it) and a pair of new shorts that barely covered matthew's ass. alfred cleared his throat. "pocahontas or the beauty and the beast-woah imagine us in this one. i'd be the beauty." he said. to add effect, he flashed a winning smile at matthew, and fluffed his hair.

matthew snorted. "yes because belle totally tops the beast." he flicked alfred's nose. "i'm the beastiest beast there ever was. plus, cat in the hat is dreamworks, alfie."

alfred rolled his eyes lovingly. "i was kidding." he booped matthew's nose, and stood up in front of the tv. "beauty and the beast is the winner, i'm guessing."

matthew smiled, and rubbed his nose. "yes please. and while you're over there, could you pass the ice cream?"

 _bang. bang. bang._ matthew's head started to pound, and he closed his eyes.

 _yao was seated in the corner of his and ivan's shared room. "i do not understand you, vanya."_

 _ivan stepped forward, his hand finding yao's hair. "oh but you do. jao-jao, you are the one who i love. the one who understands me most."_

 _yao laughed, and snapped his head back, exposing his red eyes. "if you love me, why is that other supernatural watching?"_

 _ivan covered his ears, avoiding matthew to hear the obvious swearing headed his way. but matthew still caught some of the words._

" _you filthy canadian whore!"_

" _you are stealing my husband's love!"_

" _don't you dare tussle with satan!"_

" _he's mine! back the fuck off!"_

" _dirty cunt!"_

"matthew?" alfred asked, his hands stopping their stroking in matthew's hair. "the movie ended."

"what?" matthew's eyes lifted their daze, and he stared at the screen. "oh! sorry, just zoned out. oh hey, the movie's over."

alfred's eyebrows furrowed. "uh, are you okay, mattie?" he looked down at his chest where matthew was lying his head.

matthew gazed up at his boyfriend. "why wouldn't i be? i'm fine."

alfred shrugged. "if you say so." he stood up to grab another movie, but was stopped by matthew, who had his hands on alfred's crotch.

matthew stuck his tongue out, smiling. "please?"

alfred was taken aback by his partner's eagerness, but he didn't mind at all. "he belongs to your ass, so anything goes, babe." again, wincing at the choice for words, alfred accepted matthew's hands down his boxers.

letting alfred's flaccid penis free from it's chambers, matthew then grinned. "play the movie."

alfred nodded, and as he was about to press the play button on the tv, a warm cavern enclosed his manhood, making him gasp and buck his hips. alfred's once soft penis hardened in a matter of milliseconds. not knowing whether matthew had chose to give him a blowjob or ride him, alfred cracked open an eye to look.

"mattie...you're so fucking hot." alfred groaned, as soon as he saw two blown pupils and a boy sitting on his dick. "if you always were this horny i would probably die of blood loss to my brain."

matthew giggled, and swivelled his hips, grinding down on alfred. "i'm that hot?"

"of course! i get so fucking stiff that i would barely be able to walk around. and the way i always go in completely balls-deep from the get go means that i fit perfectly inside you. i haven't even got to the part when i start moving. that's when i really feel you. you get so wet even just from me dirty talking like i am now. i don't even need lube then, i just push in. _oh_ that feeling when i push my hard cock inside you is amazing. you're so twitchy and sensitive when i get in there. it's like your walls know it's my cock that's inside you, and they're saying a welcome back." alfred stood up, and let matthew be impaled deeper. "i'm gonna fuck you in front of the window. just to show the world that you are mine."

matthew could only cry out, the movie still playing, drowning out any pleasured noises from the outside world.

 **my updates may be slow because of school starting. lol** **disco pogo** **bye.**


	8. seven

for a full week matthew stayed at alfred's place. the problem at hand was, all that they did all day everyday was eat, sleep, kiss and have sex. matthew was ready for something more solid.

"i should start paying rent." matthew said, after giving alfred his tuesday morning blowjob and wake up call. "this place has become my home."

alfred was in the middle of tugging on a pair of shorts, when he laughed slightly. "if you got a job, you could help me pay rent, but i'm not gonna force you to." he kissed the top of matthew's head, and made his way to the kitchen across the hall. "it's still your home, paying or not. where i live, you are always welcome."

matthew blushed to his ears. "that's so sweet of you, alfie." he followed alfred to the kitchen, peppering little kisses to his neck.

as soon as the taller of the two stopped walking, and opened the fridge, matthew took it as an opportunity, and snaked his arms around alfred's waist. he gently nipped the side of alfred's neck, eliciting a small jump of surprise.

"so feisty this morning, are we?" alfred chuckled, letting matthew ravish and kiss his neck. "first the lazy morning blowjob, then the nips, that are obviously turning me on, and now you stand here grinding against me! jesus, mattie-baby. you should be a stripper with all this action!"

matthew's eyes widened. "hey, that's not a bad idea." he let go of alfred's waist, and sat at the counter. "they make a ton of cash, right?"

alfred's smile lessened. "yes." he closed the fridge door and swung around to meet eyes with his beloved angel. "the problem is, the other men watching would be completely dazzled by your beauty, and then they would take you away from me. ain't nobody gonna take you away from me!" alfred pumped his fist in the air, making matthew coo.

"cute." matthew whispered, booping alfred's nose.

alfred huffed, playfully. "i'm not the cute one." he rubbed his nose on matthew's across the counter. "i'll make breakfast, and you can go look around for a job okay?"

matthew nodded, playfully skipping back to their shared bedroom, ignoring alfred staring at his slightly-showing ass. he closed the door, fishing around the floor for a pair of shorts. finding none, he sighed, and opened the door.

"alfie, have you seen my-" he didn't need to finish the sentence. matthew laughed. "oh my maple, alfred jones, this is _so_ you." he walked over to the kitchen again, where alfred was preparing to make a smoothie, _with_ matthew's shorts clamped between his teeth. matthew chuckled, and smacked his boyfriend's butt, playfully.

"i thwot yuh wudduh nohtished." alfred couldn't speak properly due to the shorts, but matthew managed to understand what he was saying. "lesh play a dame. yuh gwotta tate te schorts utta my mouf wifout yuh handsh." alfred plopped a handful of berries into the blender, and then wiggled his butt.

"oh maple, if only i could tell the people at work what my boyfriend does to me, but sadly, i don't have a work." matthew fake pouted, trying to make alfred look away from the blender; which was now being used. he looked up, seeing if alfred moved. unsuccessful, he chose another tactic. sliding underneath one of matthew's favourite parts of alfred; his muscular arms. he imagined all the times when he would cling to them, whether out in the town late at night to keep safe, or when they were entwined with matthew's own, and alfred's sweaty, but beautiful face above him during sex. he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. matthew stood up in front of alfred, the top of his head in front of alfred's lips, as well as the shorts. alfred clenched his jaw tighter, not wanting to lose just yet.

"i gwot ths." he mumbled, trying really hard not to inhale the sweet maple scent of matthew, because he would _definitely_ lose then. "yuh cwan't beat me!"

matthew went on his tip toes, his height now the same as alfred's. he closed his eyes, then opened them again, releasing a tiny bit of his persuasive magic onto his lips, turning them a bit more pink than they usually were. alfred's eyes were immediately on his boyfriend's lips, entranced yet again. matthew closed the gap between the two, releasing the magic on his boyfriend. to alfred, this could go on the list of "best kisses shared". to matthew, this was victory. he slid his tongue into alfred's mouth, tangling them together.

just like that, the shorts fell to the floor, forgotten by the two oblivious males. too oblivious to hear the knock on the door.

the man stood outside, pressing his ear to the door. he knew they were home, but nothing was coming from the side of the wall. that is, until he caught the sound of heavy panting, and then an excruciatingly painful cry, followed by a hushed voice.

" _shhh, mattie, it's okay. it'll only hurt for a bit just let me."_

silence.

then came a sudden gasp, and a pleasured shout.

" _oh maple, alfred jones."_ another moan. " _you're so good at this,"_

anger flashed in the man's eyes. he tore his ears away from the door, and slammed his fist into it. how dare that american have sex with that exquisite beauty. his body was disgusting, full of lumps and fat. what did someone like matthew find interest in that? it was just plain gross. fat people only with fat people. skinny people with muscular people such as himself. hell, he broke off with legit satan to win the heart of this boy. but all he wanted to do, was be pounded into by that grotesque man. his body claimed by a mortal.

ivan beared his pipe, and smashed the door handle, splitting it from the door itself, and sending it crashing to the floor. swinging the door open, he stormed in.

matthew was bent in half on the couch, alfred above him, as well as in him. kissing him. ravishing him. _loving_ him. they both snapped their heads up, and as soon as alfred recognized who it was, he pulled matthew into his chest, covering his boyfriend's vital regions from the russian's view.

alfred growled, and stood up, his legs slightly shaking still, but strong anyways. matthew gasped and tightened as he was impaled deeper. ivan could only stare as matthew clung to alfred's neck, calling alfred's name, wanting friction. He let his eyes wander where they shouldn't have, seeing alfred's balls nestled against matthew's ass, fitting perfectly together. ivan's eyes started to water, as alfred grinned in victory.

"mine." alfred snickered. he lifted matthew up, and let him go, watching ivan's face. "i'm the one's name he's calling."

that hurt ivan. the boy ivan had brought the flower in his inner pocket for turned, his purple eyes glossy and shiny, as a smile tugged at his lips, being carried into the bedroom, tearing ivan's heart in two.


	9. eight

**okay if there are short chappies, u know there will be giant sex scenes in the next one :3**

 _ivan walked home after that, his heart literally in his hands._

" _jao-jao?" ivan called into the darkness. he wanted his little sunflower._

" _vanya" yao said back, his voice full of pain. "did your heart fall out again?"_

 _ivan nodded, even though yao couldn't see him, and held the organ out. the thing pulsed in his hands, blood seeping slowly from it. "i want you to have it back, yao. it belonged to you, and shall forever remain that way."_

 _yao hid his grin behind his turned back, and took the sopping organ into his hands, his pale hands turning it over and over. "you still are wanting that boy though. remember, i can read your mind." yao squeezed the heart, making ivan flinch and keen over. "if you do anything, vanya, i will kill you. married or not, we are one. got it?" yao tightened his grip on the organ in his hands, making ivan let out a groan in pain. ivan nodded, and stood up once the pressure on his heart was released._

 _the small chinese man stood up, briskly walking over to his partner, and yanking on his scarf to pull his face down to eye level. yao knew how much power he had over ivan, so he kicked his knees, and made him topple over._

 _ivan stared at the ground, until yao bent down with him. yao kissed his upper lip._

" _make love to me."_

matthew tossed which may have been the fourth pillow across the room, his face showing disgust. alfred had bought more pillows than needed when matthew had complained about his back hurting during the night. the pain wasn't bad, but the two had a frequent sex, so that made it ten times worse.

his head pounded, and some sort of transmissional message was coming.

" _jao, you're so hot inside." came a husky voice, followed by a feminine sounding noise._

 _rapid chinese flowed from the other man's mouth, his voice cracking on one word._

matthew shook his head to clear it. he didn't want to hear yao and ivan having sex this late at night. alfred was at a graveyard shift at work, and matthew was home alone until really early in the morning, so having that in his mind when alfred got home, disgust ensues. he sighed, and turned on his back. usually at this time of night, alfred would be wrapping his body around matthew's, cocooning him, and matthew would have his face nuzzled into alfred's chest. tonight was not that night. matthew couldn't sleep, and he needed something to do. he got up, and tugging on a pair of baggy pants, socks, and a pair of shoes, he grabbed his keys, and headed out into town.

it was late, but the town wasn't filled to the corners with people at this time of night. the streets were almost bare, occasionally having small groups of people here and there, but not as many tonight.

he made his way towards the building that alfred worked in, and tried to open the doors. nothing. none of the lights were on, the doors were bolted shut, and matthew started to wonder if alfred was lying to him. alfred was cheating, and this was the way he used to get away from matthew.

"fuck you then!" matthew shouted at literally nobody. hell, alfred was probably at that boy or girl's house right now! "i knew ivan was better anyways." matthew whispered to himself, and then bolted off to ivan's house.

ivan heard a knock at the door, and he opened it, half expecting a pizza man. but matthew standing there was ten times better than pizza.

"privet, matvey-" ivan said, before being forcefully pushed out of the way by matthew.

"yao here?" matthew asked, as ivan closed the door. "i do not want to see him."

ivan shook his head. "he stormed out, and said i was restricting." he wiped his face, and watched matthew look around the house.

"sucks to be him." matthew said, still looking around.

"matvey," ivan asked. "i do not know why you are here, so can i ask?"

matthew nodded. "alfred is cheating." he turned to face ivan. "and since he's cheating, i get to cheat too."


	10. nine

ivan had no understanding of matthew, and what he meant by "he would get to cheat too" but what he guess was that matthew was going to cave in, and have sex with him. and that wasn't too bad, in ivan's case.

"so…what you say is you will have sex with me?" ivan asked just to be sure. matthew gave a small nod, and continued his way into ivan's bedroom. The russian silently gave a grin, showing all teeth.

"before i do anything more, please do not speak of this ever again. understand?" matthew practically growled, before undressing and sitting on the bed only in his boxers. he felt weird being partially naked and sitting before ivan. he had only been naked in front of alfred. well, mostly because the two had a very active sex life and they end up fucking almost every night.

ivan smiled, and stood in front of matthew, nodding in approval. he begun to copy matthew, and started to unbutton his large coat he always wore. his pale flesh was exposed, making the blonde stare.

"you're fit." matthew said, still staring, but with a pink tinting in his cheeks. "and beautiful." he added, his eyes skimming across the other man's body with interest. delicate silvery blonde hairs dotted ivan's chest, and matthew reached out to touch them. cold skin was all he felt, until his hand jerked back, seeing the giant hole on the man's chest.

"where…" matthew whispered, his voice full of concern. "where is your heart?"

ivan looked down. "yao-yao has it."

matthew turned away then, his eyes flickering to the bed below. even though this man had begged on his knees to have sex with him, in public even, he had to at least feel some remorse.

"i-i'm sorry." matthew whispered, his hands clasping together in front of his stomach. "yao does this to you?"

ivan sighed, and sat down next to matthew. "it is true." he reached down, unclasping one of matthew's hands, and holding it in his own. "but do not be mistaken. yao-yao does anything to get me to love him, even if that means taking something precious from me, and forcing me to beg for it back."

"like your heart." matthew whispered, his gaze lifting to ivan's eyes. "the most precious thing someone can take away from you."

ivan nodded, and squeezed matthew's hand, and took the opportunity to rest his free hand onto matthew's cheek. "my heart may belong to yao, but my love will always belong to you."

matthew blushed, his heartbeat coming faster and his lips moistening. finally closing the gap between the two, matthew leaned in, **kissing*** ivan's pale lips. it felt so wrong to kiss a married man, and yet, it felt like it was meant to be. matthew shifted his leg to prop over one of ivan's equally pale thighs, straddling him. suddenly, ivan felt bold, and slipped his tongue into matthew's wet cavern. matthew pulled away, gasping for air, and staring into the russian's eyes.

"горячий*…" ivan whispered. his hands going up to play with matthew's chest. "красивая...

моя канадская красота…*"

matthew loved the words coming out of ivan's mouth, even if he couldn't understand them. ivan just sounded so...turned on; and matthew sensing that, it turned him on too. matthew lightly tested the waters, and rubbed his crotch on ivan's. his reaction was immediate; groaning and taking matthew's ass in one hand, and his hair in the other, pressing them close to him.

matthew moaned, and arched his back at the man's touch. his eyes shut, and drool dripped from the side of his lips.

"y-you're…" matthew gasped, his hands going up to the man's shoulders. "you're hard…"

ivan panted, looking down. his erection guarded by a thin material was about three times the size of matthew's own, smaller one. and ivan knew he wasn't even fully hard yet. ivan locked eyes with matthew, seeing the smaller man's glazed-over look.

"you're too pretty not to get hard for." ivan whispered into matthew's ear, all whilst taking ahold of his nipple, and rolling it between his fingers. matthew gasped, his hand flying away from ivan's shoulders to wrap around his neck.

a loud bang on the living room window stopped the two from going further. ivan's eyes widened, and he ran to the window, before keeling over in pain.

matthew peeked in horror, as yao dug his sharp nails into the still-beating heart, drawing blood which dripped onto the floor before him. ivan gasped, his face paling, and blood dripping from his lips.

"you failed me again, yiwan."

* .ca/ search?q=kiss+gif&source =lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi 62pPRoITQAhUM6WMKHRyOCmkQ_AUICCgB&biw=19 20&bih=974#imgrc=KaEl-GbjqcrCcM%3A

*hot in russian

*gorgeous...my canadian beauty… in russian


End file.
